Infancia
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Para la Tabla Infancia de La Jugueteria, aquí estan los momentos infantiles de Lady y Lord de Suwa
1. Quiero ese juguete

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicles" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**03.- Quiero-ese-juguete:**

Estaba escondido detrás de una pared del santuario, mirando como la próxima Princesa Miko de Suwa estaba entretenida jugando con las burbujas que causaba el jabón para lavar la ropa que una empleada estaba usando.

Él la veía corretear de un lado a otro tratando de reventar las burbujas, otras, tratando de atraparlas con las manos blancas. Su kimono rosado se mezclaba con los pequeños pétalos de sakura que caían ese otoño, dejando una estela rosada en el aire. ¿O acaso era el color sonrosado de las mejillas de la pequeña niña lo que le mantenía concentrado y escondido contra la pared para que no le vieran?.

Sin lugar a dudas, era una niña muy hermosa para su edad, y el joven Lord ya tenía ganas de ser su amigo y compartir el sonrosado de sus mejillas.


	2. Por qué

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicles" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**05-. ¿Por qué?:**

Cuando la eligieron como próxima Princesa Miko, sabía que sería una tarea difícil. Tendría que separarse por algún tiempo de sus padres, y dejar atrás a los pocos amiguitos que en su corta vida había tenido, para enclaustrarse durante unos años y aprender el noble oficio.

Dejar a sus padres había sido su primera pérdida.

Después, cuando empezó a ver que delante de ella transitaban capitanes, generales y demás hombres de guerra con diferentes rostros, diferentes rangos y que de una semana a otra cambiaban, supo que había otra clase de pérdida que lamentar: la muerte.

Esa fue la segunda vez que su corazón joven se contrajo de dolor dentro de su pecho.

La tercera vez había acabado de ocurrir, cuando el joven aspirante a Lord había aparecido en su Inoriba suplicando sus bendiciones.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella, pero ya temía la respuesta.

-Parto a la batalla- fue la única respuesta del joven, y se arrodilló ante ella.

Mientras le bendecía, su mente se preguntaba innumerables por qués.

¿Por qué tanto odio?. ¿por qué tantos monstruos?. ¿Por qué debían existir las guerras?. ¿Por qué él?.

-Vuelve con vida- fue lo único que pudo decirle como despedida.

El joven aspirante de improviso tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo olió.

-Por supuesto- respondió, y tomando su espada, la dejó sola en el Inoriba.

Por qué él era el más fuerte de todos y por qué sería el Lord de Suwa algún día fue la única respuesta de su corazón.


	3. Yo nunca tuve una barbie

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicles" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**15.- Yo nunca tuve una barbie:**

No era fácil ser la siguiente Princesa Miko del pueblo. No era un lugar demasiado grande, pero crear salas y proteger a la gente; era algo difícil, y más a su corta edad. Saber que sacrificaría su juventud y posiblemente los sueños de tener una familia por cuidar de todos en Suwa, era algo que la perseguía como su propia sombra, pegada a sus faldas.

-¿Le pasa algo, Lady?, hoy ha estado un poco distraída en sus oraciones- le recordó la actual Princesa Miko, la vieja Yuri, una anciana de casi noventa años-. Recuerde que su deber es rezar, sean cual sean las circunstancias.

La joven se inclinó, suplicando perdón.

-Disculpe maestra, no he debido olvidar mis deberes. Iré a rezas al Inoriba central, si me lo permite.

-Ve, pequeña, y no olvides tú deber.

Salió del salón donde había tomado el té y pasó por el patio del santuario. Una niña que cargaba una pequeña muñeca de trapo y que iba de la mano de su madre, estaban rezando de rodillas. No supo bien por qué, pero la muñeca que cargaba la niña captó su más absoluta atención.

Pero ella tenía un deber ineludible. Rezar eternamente por la paz y el bienestar de su pueblo. Ser una niña de apenas ocho años y seguir soñando que algún día sería como el resto de las niñas y tendría una muñeca no era razón para olvidar su deber.


End file.
